


The Fool On The Hill

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [15]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 15: because of a dare----“Paul…” The bassist, who was sitting next to him on the bed, looked over, and as soon as he saw his face, he looked down and saw the stain spreading across George’s pants.
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	The Fool On The Hill

“Go, John!” George shouted, but John’s eyes stayed on the television screen. “John!”

Paul flung a pillow across the room to hit the older man in the head, and he turned it with a grin as he threw it back. George had to duck, and it hit Paul right in the face.

“Hey!”

“John!” Ringo said, blocking his view to the tv set. “It’s your turn!”

“Fine.” He stood up and stuck his face up next to George’s. “No, not you.” Then he got up close to Paul. “You! Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Paul said.

“You guys are so boring! Nobody ever does dares,” he pouted. “Well, another truth. Now I’ve got to think of more cheesy questions.” Just a few seconds later, he had one. “Alright. Which of us do you like the best?”

Paul rubbed his chin with his finger and thumb, looking around the room. “Hmm… Well, Ringo’s definitely the sweetest to me. But John, you’re my song writing buddy. What would I do without you? George… well, you’re George. Do I even need a reason to like you?” 

George laughed, and John sat back down. “So who is it?”

“Erm, probably…” They all leaned in close to hear his answer. “Brian.”

“Brian?!” they shouted in unison, creating a small smile on Paul’s face.

“Yes! He’s never pulling pranks on me, he never argues about my lyrics, the list goes on.” They all knew he was joking, but still faked shock and hurt.

“Alright, then.” Ringo huffed. “It’s your turn now.”

“Yes! George, truth or dare?”

George looked at him, knowing that Paul was probably waiting with a truth for him. “Er, d-dare.” Ringo’s eyebrows went straight up and John chuckled.

“And the game finally begins.”

“Shit!” Paul cursed. “I don’t know any dares. Can you guys come up with something for him?”

John and Ringo looked at each other and immediately began to converse with each other in secret whispers.

“Wow, Paul. Really screwed me over here. You could have just come up with something stupid. But now they’re gonna make me jump out the window or something.”

Paul laughed. “You’ll be fine. You know the rules prevent anything from causing physical harm.”

“We’ve decided!” John announced. “We’d like to punish Brian for taking our spot as Paul’s favourite person,” he started, and George got worried.

“Well, we only got that far…” Ringo confessed.

“Oh! Since you’re already sitting on his bed, you don’t even have to move.”

George got confused. “W-what?”

“Piss yourself.”

George was sure his heart skipped a beat, and Ringo looked over at John. “What? We didn’t…”

“P-piss myself? W-why?”

“To ruin his bed! To get back at him!”

George felt his throat close up. “But he didn’t actually do anything.” John didn’t say anything back to him, and he looked at Paul.

“John, maybe rethink that…”

But as John started to think of something else, George was already going. “Paul…” The bassist, who was sitting next to him on the bed, looked over, and as soon as he saw his face, he looked down and saw the stain spreading across George’s pants.

Ringo caught on pretty fast, too. “Geo, you’re not actually…”

“Sorry. You can’t just… not do a dare.” He sounded ready to cry, and John looked up, as well.

“Oh, God! George, stop! You’re going to get us in trouble!”

This put George over the edge, and he began to cry. “I’m so sorry.” He stopped the stream of piss coming out of him and covered his face. Paul scooted a bit closer to him and rubbed his back as he cried.

“Just take a breath, George. You won’t be in trouble. I promise. John is being a bit… extreme.”

“B-Brian’s gonna be so mad.”

Ringo got up. “He won’t be mad. Maybe I should go get him…”

“No!” John shouted. “No, it was my idea! He’s gonna hate me!”

“He won’t hate you,” Paul said from the bed. “But we’ve got to tell him! We can’t clean it up ourselves!”

“Why not?” George asked him. “I-I’ll take care of everything, a-and…”

“George, look, we’re better off just telling him, okay? He’ll be back soon, anyway.” George looked at Paul as he spoke, his eyes full of tears. “Geo, I promise it’ll be okay.”

Just then, Brian walked in the door. “Hey, glad to know you didn’t kill each other while I was gone-- what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” John insisted, but Paul spoke up.

“Brian…”

But he saw it as soon as he looked at George. “W-what happened?” The guitarist started to cry harder.

“I’m so, so sorry.”

“Oh, er, no, it’s alright.” When George buried his face in Paul, Brian looked at the bassist, eyes wide. Paul just stared at him in silence. “Hey, George, why don’t you get on up and into a shower, yeah?”

Paul helped him up and walked him to the toilet, and Brian looked at Ringo and John for answers.

“Brian, I’m sorry,” John said. “It was my idea.”

“Your idea? It was your idea for George to piss himself?” When John nodded, Brian’s eyes widened further. “He did it on purpose?”

“We were playing truth or dare,” Ringo explained. “John joked that he should piss on your bed, and he didn’t realise it was a joke, I guess. Look, don’t get upset with him. He feels horrible about it.”

“Oh, God. Hey, could you two strip the bed? I’m gonna go talk to him.” Brian didn’t even wait for a response and hurried into the bathroom, where George sat on the toilet with the lid down as Paul tried to calm him down.

“Georgie, please stop crying. Nobody’s upset with you.”

“He’s right, George.” The younger man looked up at Brian, eyes fearful. “I’m really not upset with you.”

“But I… it wasn’t just an accident.”

“I heard. And I’m still not upset. John and Ringo are cleaning up the bed right now, and you can get yourself cleaned up, and it’s like it never happened, yeah?” When George nodded, Brian smiled at him. “Alright. Well, I’ll let you get cleaned up then.”

~

When Paul came out of the bathroom after George had started his shower, he went over and hugged Brian.

“Thank you so much for understanding. He was really embarrassed about it.”

“It’s really no problem. It’s already taken care of. They’re on their way up to collect the sheets.”

Paul smiled again. “You really are my favourite.”

“You favourite what?”

Paul shook his head, pulling away from the hug. “Nevermind. It’s nothing.”

Brian squinted his eyes at him. “You kids, I swear. You’ve always got something…”


End file.
